1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
Along with the development of modern information technology, card connectors are used more and more frequently in electronic products for connecting electronic cards with the electronic products. A known card connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of electrical terminals molded in the insulating body. Each of the electrical terminals has a fastening portion fastened in the insulating body, a contact portion extending outward and rearward from an external end of the fastening portion and inclined upward in the process of extending with a distal end thereof being bent downward, and a soldering portion formed from the other end of the fastening portion and projecting outside the insulating body for being soldered with the electronic product. When the electronic card is inserted backwards into the card connector, a front end of the electronic card touches the distal ends of the contact portions of the electrical terminals and presses the contact portions downward to realize the inverse insertion process of the electronic card in the card connector.
However, on account of the increasing miniaturization on the electronic product, the insulating body of the card connector has a thinner and thinner thickness that causes the distal ends of the contact portions of the electrical terminals to hang above a top surface of the insulating body. In the inverse insertion process of the electronic card, the front end of the electronic card is apt to be inserted under the contact portions of the electrical terminals to deform the electrical terminals. Moreover, even if the contact portions of the electrical terminals are correctly pressed under the electronic card, the distal ends of the contact portions are easy to resist downward against the electronic product and be deformed under the downward press of the electronic card. Finally, the card connector is damaged and loses effectiveness. Therefore, a card connector capable of overcoming the above-mentioned problems is required.